


Away for Christmas

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaview doesn't make it home for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away for Christmas

Chip looked out the large herculite windows, oblivious to the noise around him.  It was Christmas eve and Seaview was out to sea.  Their mission was taking longer then expected and resulted in them not being home for Christmas.  The Admiral stopped on a deserted island and sent out a party to grab two Christmas like trees.  One for the crew and another small one for the officers to be put on the 'front porch'.  If he couldn't be home for Christmas and be with his family, there is no other place he'd rather be than with his 'other' family


End file.
